


Следящий мантихор

by Reymas



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Poetry, Urban Fantasy, Urban Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Городская легенда о Соборе Надзирателей.
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Следящий мантихор

На свечах труб с раскрытой пастью львиной  
Застыл коротконогий мантихор.  
Он ждет, когда из ярко-рыжей глины  
Поднимется титановый собор.

В служении богам того собора  
Поднимут костяные кулаки  
Могучие сотрудники надзора,  
Наружных камер гранд-поставщики.

Они следят не потому что сами злые,  
Глазами рыская за мирными людьми.  
Так им сказали боги заводские,  
Они же не обманщики семьи?

В соборе копят умершие души  
Потом их под расписку выдают  
Для новых народившихся детишек  
И души снова в "жизненном" строю.

Восстало жарко солнце городское,  
Под светом шпили высотные дома,  
И крыльями ударил над собою,  
Следящий мантихор, хвостом гремя.


End file.
